Happy Meal and a Good Night!
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: UKUS:: Alfred no pudo conseguir su Happy Meal... Y Arthur le prepara una. Lo que no sabe Alfred es que recibirá más que una genial cena esa noche.


**Happy Meal and a Good Night!**

Escrito por Megumi Asakura.

Era demasiado tarde. Toda la calle comercial estaba cerrada.

-¡Pero esto es _New York_! –gritó en dirección a la puerta cerrada del gigantesco McDonald's.

-Bueno, esta gente también duerme. Vamos, Alfred, regresemos a casa. –dijo Arthur. Cuando se estaba yendo del lugar, giró su cabeza para ver qué le había pasado a su amigo que no lo seguía.

Alfred estaba triste, sus ojos casi derramaban lágrimas.

-Quería mi _Happy Meal_, Iggy… -dijo el chico de lentes con esa mirada de cachorrito.

-No hay ningún lugar abierto, es casi la una de la madrugada… Volvamos mañana, _bloody hell_. –estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

Alfred se veía muy triste. ¿Las Cajitas Felices volvían así a la gente? Agradecía a Dios el hecho que no se sentía atraído por esa clase de comida. Se veía algo… Peligrosa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento que Alfred tenía en el corazón de Manhattan. El inglés de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza para ver la curiosa expresión de su compañero de viaje.

-Hay cosas peores. –trató de consolarlo.

-Lo sé… Pero en este instante no veo cuáles.

Llamaron al ascensor cuando entraron al edificio y la espera se hizo tediosa. Tal vez no era la espera en sí, más bien era el hecho que ambos estaban en silencio.

Cuando llegó, subieron. Indicó Arthur el piso 19, porque Alfred le dio la espalda. ¿Tanto podía llegar a deprimirlo? Inconscientemente sospechó que esa actitud tan negativa tenía un propósito… Que se iba a enterar, sin saberlo, más entrada la madrugada.

El ascensor subió, el clásico sonido de los pisos que pasan ayudó a distender la tensión. ¿Cómo se lo explicaba? No le importaba en absoluto conocer New York, ni tampoco Chicago, ni ninguna ciudad. Las conocía bien porque había sido él mismo, Arthur Kirkland, quien había dispuesto su creación. Había aceptado ese viaje a Estados Unidos, el país, solamente para pasar más tiempo con su personificación, Alfred F. Jones. Todavía no tenía muy en claro para qué, pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que quería: monopolizarlo.

Le encantaba cada vez que le hablaba, aunque se mostrara hostil ante casi cualquier comentario que viniera de la boca de ese rubio. Adoraba cuando comía, aunque fuera grosero le parecía divertido. Odiaba cuando hablaba de su independencia. Tanto había peleado con Francis por él para que luego lo abandone; pero las cosas no iban a quedar así.

Había planificado cada paso que daría esa noche. Y por más que Alfred no hubiera ido a ese McDonald's a la madrugada y entristeciera, la suerte estaba echada.

Ninguno de los sentimientos de ambos rubios era claro, pero al menos Arthur sabía qué hacer; Alfred… Digamos que no.

¿De dónde había salido la propuesta de un tour por todo Estados Unidos? De la desesperación de ver que se iba, se alejaba, lo perdía. No quería dejar de ser su América. Sabía que había algunas cosas que no tenían vuelta atrás, sin embargo quería proteger lo que el futuro le traería.

Y ahora que estaba triste por lo de su _Happy Meal_, no encontraba cómo decirle cuánto deseaba estar a su lado para siempre. La indecisión le estaba ganando; no sabía si irse a dormir o dejar que Arthur lo consolara.

El elevador llegó al piso 19. Sus puertas se abrieron pero ninguno salió inmediatamente. El silencio era abismal.

-Vamos, no te pongas mal.

Los ojos celestes buscaron a los verdes pero no los encontraron; se habían ocultado bajo el rebelde flequillo inglés, dejando ver solamente unos labios rosados que combinaban con sus mejillas.

El caballero salió primero. Sabía que había sido observado, y lo sabía muy bien desde antes de decir esas palabras; mas no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Había cosas que no se podían planear ni evitar.

Salieron del elevador y se dirigieron al departamento E. Alfred sacó la llave, y el aire encerrado los envolvió al entrar al lugar.

El chico de lentes se tiró en el sillón, boca abajo, apretándose la nariz contra los cojines. Arthur colgó su saco en el perchero de la entrada y solamente oyó el sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose.

¿Qué hacer con un héroe derrotado?

Se encaminó a la cocina, en donde todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado a la hora de la cena. Encendió la luz, rezó en silencio y puso manos a la obra.

El americano estaba devastado. No tenía ningún plan de acción, pero había pensado que el local de comida rápida podría ser una buena idea. Quizás era por eso su tristeza y no por el estúpido hecho de no poder haber conseguido su cena.

-Arthuuuuuur… ¿Qué haces? –dijo con su voz apagada por los cojines.

-¡No se te ocurra venir a la cocina!

Un sonido sordo de ollas y cacerolas cayendo al piso retumbó por todo el bonito departamento.

-Ahora que lo dices, no iré. –se dijo en voz baja.

Enterró más su cabeza entre los cojines. Sus lentes le molestaban pero no se los quitó.

Arthur, mientras tanto, trataba de cocinar lo mejor que podía. A medida que la carne se iba cocinando, tomó una bolsa de papel pequeña pero suficiente para que su creación cupiera, y en ella, con un marcador que encontró tirado por ahí, le escribió. Hizo un par de dibujos vagos y rápidos, quedaron como si un niño los hubiera hecho; pero ese era el efecto que estaba buscando. Cuando los terminó, se apresuró en quitar la carne del fuego para colocarla entre dos panes algo duros.

Puso en esa suerte de hamburguesa algo de tomate, queso y lechuga, no se olvidó de ponerle sal y pimienta. Había un sobrecito de aderezo por ahí y lo puso dentro de la bolsita de papel. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó la botella de Coke empezada: con ella llenó el vaso de Alfred y le puso un sorbete. La hamburguesa casera fue a parar adentro de la bolsa recién confeccionada, y el vaso con gaseosa lo llevó en la mano. Se dirigió nerviosamente hacia la sala de estar, no se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría al ver que se había esforzado por preparar su adorada comida rápida.

Pero no estaba allí.

El sillón aún tenía su forma cuando él comenzó a llamarlo, y una voz le respondió del balcón que daba a una avenida muy transitada e iluminada. Las blancas cortinas cubrían la salida al susodicho, y se movían al compás del suave viento cálido de finales de primavera.

Se dirigió temblorosamente a la fuente de esa voz. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

-Alfred. –llamó de forma seria, más por el miedo que por la formalidad.

El acusado ordenó a sus ojos que dejaran de fijarse en esas estrellas falsas y se enfocaran en la propia estrella que Arthur representaba. Parpadeó un par de veces ante la sorpresa de ver una bolsa de papel en sus manos que decía "_Happy Meal (a pesar de que todos sabemos que es MERRY Meal)_" y su vaso lleno de Coke, incluso traía un sorbete.

-¿Qué..?

-Te veías tan necesitado de una que… No tuve más opción que hacértela. Tírala si sabe mal. –le dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado, apoyado en la última barrera que dividía el departamento y el precipicio. Con una mano le alcanzó la bolsa de papel graciosamente decorada y con la otra, su vaso.

-No tenías por qué—

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Dejó que la bebida que subía lentamente por el sorbete bajara en forma brusca a su lugar de origen. El celeste de sus ojos se iluminó, pero trató de no hacer escándalo por ello.

Ante el silencio de su amigo, siguió hablando.

-Acepté este estúpido viaje para estar más tiempo contigo, _Bloody hell_, no para conocer tu estúpido país. Me estaba alejando mucho más de lo que yo quería; sé que te independizaste y que eso es algo que debo respetar, pero –volteó su rostro para mirarlo directamente a la cara- no puedo estar tan lejos de ti.

Alfred recién estaba procesando la información recibida en su cerebro. Arthur lo miraba firme y decididamente, pero sorpresivamente bajó la vista para clavarla en el suelo distante 19 pisos de sus pies.

No lo soportó más y dejó todo sobre una silla que había. Se tiró a los brazos de su amado Inglaterra.

El susodicho se sorprendió, mas no dudó en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Ni siquiera se habían confesado cuánto se amaban, sin embargo ya se entendían.

Y se entendieron completamente cuando sus alientos se hicieron uno.

Al instante se separaron, ambos rostros con la misma pregunta: ¿Está bien?

Al inglés se le olvidaron los modales de caballero y regresó a saquear los labios americanos en besos cortos y rápidos. Era tanta la alegría que Alfred fue lentamente cediendo ante él y así quedó en el suelo de cerámica china del balcón, con el muchacho de ojos verdes encima, volviéndolo loco.

Nada los cubría de los demás, pero no les importó. Sus pechos marcaban un ritmo acelerado mientras los besos se profundizaban.

Por siempre él sería el hermano menor, el más pequeño, el más vulnerable. El único. Era independiente pero quería que fuera suyo.

Esos lentes… Se veía mejor sin ellos; no dudó y aún con los ojos cerrados se los quitó. Alfred no dijo nada y simplemente dejó que el amor de su vida hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Estaba decidido a que se convertirían en uno esa noche de primavera o cualquier día de verano.

-Arthur…

-Te habrás independizado de mi corona, pero de mí, no. –dijo antes de relamerse los labios y dirigirse al cuello del americano.

La cerámica del suelo era helada, pero ya podía verse cómo alrededor del cuerpo del sometido se estaba empañando todo.

-Ngh... Arthur... -dijo el yanqui mientras el susodicho levantaba su remera para profundizar el contacto entre ambos cuerpos.

Lo deseaba tanto que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran en el balcón de un edificio lujoso en pleno corazón de la ciudad de New York. La verdad era que no podía esperar ni un segundo más para quitarle parte de esa independencia que se había ganado hacía algo más de doscientos años.

Siguió deslizando su lengua por las fuertes líneas que marcaban sus huesos en su piel. La clavícula era una de esas zonas en donde le apeteció morder hasta probar el sabor a su sangre; pero se contuvo. El salvajismo vendría más adelante. Alfred era muy joven para probar todo eso, esa noche le mostraría cómo la gente amaba en Inglaterra.

Sellaron sus labios en otro beso apasionado. Una brisa cálida los acompañó a medida que agitaba sus dorados cabellos. El ritmo de sus respiraciones parecía dirigir el mundo.

Una mano americana se atrevió a violar el territorio inglés de su torso aún vestido, y con la otra exploró la zona de su espalda delgada y fuerte. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a soportar mucho peso.

Sus muslos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

No sabía que esa acción le cambiaría el sentido en el que el mundo giraba.

Odiaba las remeras americanas por ese motivo; eran incómodas de quitar en situaciones como ésas. Por eso prefería las camisas, además que quedaban mucho más elegantes. Eran parte del ser un caballero… Pero el amor de su vida, su hermano, su amante, su vida entera, no era un caballero inglés.

Se había criado con total independencia, siendo tan capaz de joven. Ahora que era más grande, mayor todavía no, demostraba ese potencial en cada acción que realizaba. Él no era un caballero inglés, él era el héroe de Arthur. Un héroe que comía hamburguesas e imponía al mundo sus reglas. Su héroe, Alfred F. Jones.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba sin su remera, su piel contra la –ahora- tibia porcelana del suelo. Sin darse cuenta, el inglés estaba encima suyo lamiendo y mordiendo cada rincón de su nívea piel. Su boca parecía un pincel; por donde pasaba dejaba su marca rosada y, en algunos casos en donde tenía un exquisito sabor o una forma tentadora, una marca roja.

Otra brisa cálida que movió los rubios cabellos del muchacho de ojos verdes acompañó la tierna sonrisa que ambos se dedicaron.

Eso era un pedido de permiso y una respuesta afirmativa por parte cada uno, respectivamente.

La cabeza de Arthur bajó hacia sus caderas, las cuales se movieron instintivamente hacia arriba. Desató el cinto y no pudo evitar una sonrisa algo burlona cuando vio que su ropa interior tenía el diseño de la bandera inglesa.

-Nunca lo uso. –se excusó; se sentó.

-El mío tampoco. –dijo mientras se erguía en sus rodillas y desataba su propio pantalón, revelando su ropa interior con la bandera americana.

-¿Coincidencia? –preguntó mientras sonreía de la misma manera que Arthur.

-Destino. –respondió el inglés, acercándose más al rostro de Alfred para depositar un tierno beso en los rosados labios.

Ahora que el americano estaba erguido al igual que el inglés, aprovecharon para abrazarse y así comenzar con la reconquista inglesa sobre territorio norteamericano.

El abrazo terminó, y Arthur reclamó los labios del otro rubio una vez más. Los besó de manera lenta y apasionada, queriendo sentir cada sensación que ello le brindaba detalladamente. Alfred estaba rendido.

Se dio cuenta de ello y sacó beneficio: no sabía cómo pero la espalda del menor se encontraba, esta vez, contra la barrera de frío metal que separaba su mundo del de los demás.

Las estrellas parecían ser las únicas testigos de ese espectáculo de amor verdadero.

Las manos del caballero recorrieron los húmeros y antebrazos americanos, haciendo que ese conjunto de huesos, los brazos, se levantaran al cielo, y allí, en lo más alto, las manos se juntaran con su pareja.

El beso se estaba prolongando en el tiempo. No les importaba morir si era de esa forma.

Cuando se separaron, la cabeza yanqui se enterró en el valle entre el hombro y el cuello de su amante, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Se soltó de las manos inglesas y enredó las suyas en el fino cuello. Sintió que lo ahorcaba.

Ahora Alfred besó la piel del cuello de su amante, haciendo que éste último soltara un gemido de placer.

Los pantalones desabrochados habían caído por acción de la fuerza de gravedad, y sus curiosos boxers con las banderas cruzadas eran la única barrera que los separaba. El frío del metal del barandal calaba la columna del americano, parecía una especie de paralizador sobre su sistema nervioso. Era eso o el toque de Arthur lo que lo frenaba.

La luz que provenía del interior del departamento se veía opacada tan sólo un poquito por las cortinas blancas, que seguían en su danza hasta que la brisa se detuviera. La cena se estaba enfriando y la gaseosa había perdido todo su gas.

-Te ves tan bien sin tus lentes… -pudo decir contra los labios de Al.

Sólo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta, una bella sonrisa que lo hizo retorcer de ternura. A cambio volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, como si fuera el fin del mundo y los últimos segundos que tienen para disfrutarse.

Bajó las manos por el formado abdomen del héroe y se detuvo cuando sintió que la textura de la piel terminaba y empezaba la de la ropa interior. No quería intentar nada salvaje. En esa zona de límite jugó con sus dedos, y cuando el beso terminó se concentró en mirar los ojos celestes que tenía en frente. No se parecían en nada a lo que él conocía.

También adoraba esos ojos.

Alfred sentía que la ropa interior le quedaba chica de repente; sin saber cómo sus brazos cayeron lentamente y chocaron con las manos de Arthur. Tomó ventaja de ello y le indicó dónde tocar. Se estaba asfixiando de placer.

El caballero comprendió la necesidad del héroe mejor que si lo hubiera dicho.

Con lentitud sus dedos bajaron la prenda íntima lo suficiente como para que solamente todo lo que ella ocultaba quedara expuesto. Una cálida mano inglesa se ofreció para aliviar la tensión de ese lugar: con suavidad acarició todo el largo del duro miembro en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

Las reacciones de Alfred ante ese estímulo tan excitante hacían suponer a Arthur que era virgen. ¿Tal vez lo estaba esperando a él? Cuántas cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, una más alocada que la otra; pero la que mejor encajó fue que su Alfred era demasiado inocente para hacer esas cosas que hacen los adultos. Parecía uno, pero aún era un niño. Había crecido muy rápido.

La respiración agitada que salía de su boca abierta como soltando un grito encendía más la pasión en Arthur. Los gemidos roncos y los jadeos que oía tenían sus consecuencias en su cuerpo.

El rubor los cubrió a ambos, olvidando la blancura de sus pieles.

-Arthur… Ah… Arthur… Siento que… Ah… -las palabras salían acompañadas de movimientos desesperados de su cabeza para tratar de lograr ubicarse; el placer lo estaba mareando.

-Tranquilo.

El americano tapó sus ojos con su brazo. No comprendía: si él estaba en el cielo con Arthur, ¿por qué seguían habiendo estrellas encima de él? ¿Había algo más placentero que eso? ¿Quedaba más cielo por descubrir?

-Mírame.

Detuvo los movimientos de su mano y lo obligó a que lo viera. Los celestes estaban llorosos. Los verdes brillaban de lujuria. Volvieron a unirse en un beso.+

-Quiero que… Sigas… -murmuró contra los labios británicos.

-_Yes, my lord_. –le susurró al oído a medida que su mano regresaba suavemente al lugar más sensible de todo el cuerpo de Alfred.

Siguió con los vaivenes manuales en el miembro del americano. La respiración del sometedor también se volvió agitada, necesitando su propio miembro atención urgente.

-¡Arthur! –gritó y su cuerpo se sacudió: ensució la mano del británico con su semilla.

Acercó su rostro al de su amante para susurrarle algunas cosas que sonaban muy excitantes al oído de cualquiera. Lo besó tiernamente en la frente e inconscientemente su mano se limpió en su propio cuerpo.

-Te necesito. –fue lo que le dijo antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas y quitarse su ropa interior americana.

Alfred respiró profundo y se echó en los brazos de quien había sido su colonizador, y que lo volvería a ser en un par de instantes más. Se aferró con miedo a la espalda de Arthur; y el susodicho lo sintió en su agarre. Su corazón se estremeció: lo hizo sentir tan mal como para pedirle disculpas por algo malo que nunca había hecho.

-_I'm sorry, Alfred_. –dijo en su oído mientras encontraba con sus largos dedos su entrada.

Soltó un gemido desesperado cuando apenas ingresó con su dedo índice un par de centímetros. Sus uñas se clavaron en la fuerte espalda del británico marcando un camino de sangre que no se borraría de su piel por un par de días, ni de su mente jamás.

-No… -el jadeo le impedía hablar de corrido- No me hables… Con ese acento tuyo…

Hizo una sonrisa tierna que no pudo ver; una vez más su cabeza estaba enterrada entre el hombro y el cuello del inglés. Parecía que había encontrado el lugar más apropiado para descansar de tanto mareo de emociones.

Las estrellas iluminaban los cuerpos sudorosos en ese balcón finamente decorado. Ni siquiera la brisa podía calmar el fuego que emitían esos dos cuerpos en plena interacción. Las luces de la madrugada seguían tan intensas como hacía un rato atrás y les parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo que creyeron que en cualquier minuto amanecería.

Pero no era así. La noche seguía lo suficientemente joven como para detenerse.

Los juveniles rostros sonrojados ante ese contacto tan íntimo le agregaban color a la escena. Un dedo ya no era suficiente, y Arthur se dio el lujo de introducir un segundo para que el americano se aferrase más a él y prosiguiera en la construcción de los caminos carmines sobre sus omóplatos.

-Mi cuerpo… Se derrite… -pudo susurrar entre jadeos al oído del muchacho de mirada verde.

Éste último notó el nerviosismo en la voz del americano; lo besó por quién sabe qué número de vez en esa noche para calmarlo, y se atrevió a colocar el tercer dedo dentro del más joven.

-Alfred… -su nombre retumbó en la mente hasta que se hizo un eco infinito. El momento había llegado.

Con suma delicadeza y lentitud hizo que encajasen ambos como piezas complementarias de un rompecabezas.

Se adentró pacíficamente, tratando de disfrutar de cada sensación que ello le brindaba. El interior de Alfred era muy estrecho y cálido: lo encontró tierno y bello al mismo tiempo.

Los lentes yacían al borde del precipicio.

La columna del americano se arqueó y su cabeza chocó contra el frío metal del brandal del balcón; pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que Arthur le estaba infligiendo bajo el nombre de pasión.

Lo notó muy desesperado y trató de apaciguar su dolor depositando un beso en sus labios. Resistió la tentación de comenzar las embestidas para permitirle a su pareja acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Ahora comprendía por qué seguía viendo el cielo.

Cuando la respiración se hubo calmado y tomó un ritmo constante, Arthur comenzó a moverse. Tomando el rostro de su amado con ambas manos le dijo:

-Te amo.

Las palabras habían sonado muy claras y no podía preguntar qué era lo que había dicho. Optó entonces por responderle mientras sus rodillas se acercaban a su pecho en un intento de facilitar la unión de ambos.

-Esperé cien años para que me lo dijeras.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se hicieron uno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que esto les haya gustado. Va dedicado enterito a Chad que me pidió un UKUS con mucho fluff… No sé si esto es lo que quería, pero cumplí. Yo creo que sigue estando algo amargo :P

Bueno, ¡comenten! Quiero saber sus opiniones n.n


End file.
